


The Twitch Of Our Lives [T.O.O.L]

by HarpingHarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Styles, Captain Niall Horan, Flirting, Fluff, Givethisatry, Harry in Panties, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pinning Harry, Pinning Louis, Reallywetried, Smut, Tea, Teathatsoundslikecrack, Top Louis, Top Louis Tomlinson, crackfic, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarpingHarry/pseuds/HarpingHarry
Summary: "You're not the only one with fresh tea you know." Harry pouted.Louis, smiling at his cuteness, shook his head. "Not as fresh as mine Haz." Harry smiled coyly at the nickname as he took another sip of his slightly cooler tea."It's really good Lou.""Thanks, it's a new mix, Niall gave it to me, said something about having to leave and not being able to stay." Louis grinned a bit at the hurry the younger boy was in, a special offer of food at a deli could do that to someone.-Or Where Harry drinks Captain Niall's magical tea and events occur.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Twitch Of Our Lives [T.O.O.L]

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it's Diana and Divinity, we hope you enjoy our story! Please feel free to leave a Kudos or a comment! It's our first time writing together here. You can Follow us on Wattpad at @HarpingHarry.  
> Thank You!

“Its hot” Harry sipped his tea carefully. 

Louis smiled, ‘Like you.’ He thought, regretfully he knew Harry didn’t like him like that, even though Lottie begged to differ.  
“Yeah, because it’s fresh,” Louis replied. 

“You’re not the only one with fresh tea you know.” Harry pouted.

Louis, smiling at his cuteness, shook his head. “Not as fresh as mine Haz.” Harry smiled coyly at the nickname as he took another sip of his slightly cooler tea. 

“It’s really good Lou.”  
“Thanks, it’s a new mix, Niall gave it to me, said something about having to leave and not being able to stay.” Louis grinned a bit at the hurry the younger boy was in, a special offer of food at a deli could do that to someone.

Suddenly Harry’s facial expression changed, to a kind of discomfort.

“Are you okay?” Louis asked, concerned. 

Harry shrugged going on to finish his tea, letting the tea cup down with a soft thud.  
”Of course Lou, why wouldn’t I be, I mean you’re here.” Harry chirped eyeing Louis down with a slight smile. 

Surprise washed over Louis like an ocean.  
“What?” Harry leaned more onto the table as he continued giggling slightly.

”You look so cute when you’re confused.” 

Louis choked on his tea. Harry ignored his reaction as he continued.  
”You’re cute at everything you do.” Harry replied as he twirled a strand of his curly hair. He smiled proudly at his own line. 

“Are you feeling alright?” Louis asked as he resettled himself onto his seat. Harry grinned dopey

“Of course Lou,” Harry stopped for a second. He grabbed Louis’ arm, 

“Are you alright Lou, you look concerned.” 

So, Harry DOES like him? He was able to make him, very reluctantly, go home yesterday so he could think.  
He heard a ping and checked his phone. Harry, again. 

And now Harry was coming back, convinced he was ignoring him, Great.  
Wait, and he was visiting him? Louis checked the time, only a few minutes had passed by since the last text. 

Harry couldn't be here yet and well Louis hoped he didn't because he didn't think he could handle Harry at the moment. He heard a knock on his door.

"Louis?"  
Louis frowned at the noise because Harry lived farther away than this. Much farther away. 

"Louis," Harry said, a metallic sound could be heard in the background. "I brought biscuits!" Louis sighed as he decided to open the door. Which didn't really help as Harry had just entered.  
"Lou!!" He grinned. "I'm so happy you're here!” Louis sighed. 

“Where else would I be Harry?” Harry frowned at his question. 

“Lou, are you mad at me?” Seeing how upset he was, Louis quickly changed his attitude. 

“No Hazz. of course not,” Louis reassured him. Harry smiled. “ Good, I brought you biscuits.” He shoved them forward.

Louis accepted them as he let Harry in. The biscuits had all different colors with frosting decorating them in sorted blobs. 

"Love, did you make them yourself?" Louis asked. Harry tilted his head "silly Lou I bought them for us!" He pronounced us with a little more enthusiasm than was needed.

Louis gave him an awkward smile, he took a biscuit and took a careful bite. He smiled up at Harry. Harry broke out in a toothy grin and leaned over the countertop, chin in his hand. “So?” 

Louis chewed on his biscuit and made brief eye contact with Harry. He felt like cooing at the way Harry currently had his hands in position. Damn his hands were big...for baking of course. Really. 

Louis choked a bit on his biscuit. Harry gave him a concerned look and jumped up to pat Louis’s back. 'Oh god no, he’s touching me, please don’t look down Haz, please'.

“I’m fine Harry, really I’m fine!” He caught Harry looking down with a shocked expression, Oh shit, he saw. 

Louis was about to open his mouth, although he didn’t know what he could possibly say, when Harry spoke, barely more than a whisper “I… I could help with that… if you want.” 

Louis shook his head. "N-No." He moved away from the counter like it was on fire. He placed a hand strategically, to cover up. He took a few careful steps away from Harry.

"Um, we shouldn't... something's wrong I can tell..." Instantly, Harry's face turned into a hurt expression at Louis’s words.  
"Oh, I can… I can just leave...” He turned towards the door but Louis caught the dejected look on his face. Louis’s mind was spinning with doubts, he didn't want to see his boy go...so he did what he knew could potentially be a bad ending for both. 

Louis took ahold of Harry's hand gently and looked at him. "NO I mean no..please don't leave." In a moment of frustration, Harry took ahold of Louis’s face and kissed him passionately. 

Louis made a surprised sound. He let his arm go down to Harry's waist. Louis' other arm was caught in-between their chests. The kiss quickly got deeper, more intense, Harry felt Louis bite his lip, and he groaned. Louis pulled them to his bedroom, all while losing items of clothing on the way when they got there he lightly shoved Harry onto his bed, at this point, they were both shirtless and Louis took a second to admire Harry. 

Harry pulled him down to him so he could kiss him again, but was stopped by Louis’s hand on his chest. “Are you sure you want to do this love?” Harry responded by pulling him down on top of him.

Louis rolled his eyes playfully, "Getting a little too excited there love." He trailed a finger up and down Harry's chest lightly. He watched as Harry whimpered slightly at his movements. Louis grinned as he leaned down to kiss Harry's tummy. He sighed slightly as he went lower. 

Well, Harry took that as a sign to thread his fingers onto Louis’s hair. It was a slight tug, but to Louis that was everything for him to continue. Harry moaned at that. "Lou.," he whined. Louis just slapped his bum lightly as if to let him know what was going to happen. Harry looked down at him with pleading big green eyes. Louis removed his jeans slowly to tease the boy. Harry sighed as soon as he did, but now the boy was left in his panties. Harry blushed at that. He bit his lip gently. "Um sorry, I don't know if that bothers you." He said, his tone slightly insecure as he crossed his legs. Louis could barely breathe at the sight of him. “It’s perfect- you’re perfect.” 

The room was soon filled with high pitched whines, as Louis removed Harry's panties, he licked up and down his hard length, playing with him. After a few minutes of slow teasing, Harry pulled at Louis’s neck and shoulders, whining even louder. “What is it, love?” Harry had a few stray tears running down his cheeks from overstimulation. He let out a small cry when Louis began teasing him again, this time with his hand. “Use your words love.” Harry let out a whisper, “Please…” Louis began kissing down Harry’s neck. “Hmm… please what?” Harry groaned. “ Fuck me Lou, please… I need you.” Louis smiled, kissed his lips, and began to reach for the bedside drawer, but Harry stopped him. “Lou, no, wanna feel you.” Louis let his hand wander down, then groaned, a deep groan that was basically a growl. “Good boy, prepped yourself for me huh?” Harry let out a  
moan as he felt a finger enter him. “Yes, I was hoping you would-” He is cut off with another whine as Louis enters a second finger, scissoring him.

“Please, just put it in, I can’t wait anymore, please Lou, please...Ohh” Louis let out a groan of impatience as he waited for Harry to get used to him, to his length. He waited till Harry gave him a little nod, then moved. It was Heaven, tight wet euphoric heaven. He only did a handful of thrusts in before they were both cumming, Harry on his chest, and Louis inside of Harry. Harry let out one last whimper as he clung onto Louis. He buried himself onto Louis’s side as Louis ran a hand through his sweaty curls. Harry looked up at him, green eyes glazed and bright. "Lou." He said softly. Louis kissed his forehead

"Yes?" 

Harry grinned at him. "I-I love-

"Oh my God, he's twitching Pheebs."  
Daisy looked up from her Tik Tok account to eye him worryingly.  
"He's been doing that for ten minutes," Phoebe replied as she leaned upside down the couch to look at both of them. 

Lottie came into the living room, ready to scold the twins for being so noisy, but quickly noticed Louis twitching on the seat across from the couch.  
Just then the doorbell rang, Lottie stopped mid-walk and headed to the door. She smiled as she looked into the tiny viewer. She opened the door and immediately raised her hands in a hug. "Niall! I'm so glad to see you!"  
They quickly exchange hugs until Lottie spots the other person next to Niall.  
"Harry!" She grins up at him.  
"Come in, Lou's in the living room!" 

One of the twins snickers "Is that Harry? Oh my God, Harry, you have to see this!"  
A loud smack is heard in the other room. Two twins yelling is what can heard throughout the home.  
"You can't let his boyfriend see him like that Geez Daisy what's wrong with you?!" 

More shouts are heard as Doris comes waddling along toward the confused boy. "Hazza!"


End file.
